Heimweh
by Djap
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider, Established Relationship, zu kurz für eine weitere Zusammenfassung; schaut einfach selbst rein


HEIMWEH

EINE CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider

RATING: PG13

LANGUAGE: German

DISCLAIMER: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich verdien auch kein Geld mit ihnen. Ich stell sie später auch brav unversehrt wieder zurück ins Regal.

GENRE: Established Relationship

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY!

DJAP

*~*~*

Heimweh

a Djap story

*~*~*

„Genzo?"

Karl Heinz Schneider starrte seinen Lebensgefährten nun schon seit über einer halben Stunde an, doch dem war das anscheinend überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Und wenn doch, ignorierte er ihn zugunsten seines Buches, welches er draußen auf ihrer Terrasse liegend, las.

„Hm?"

Genzo hörte sich nicht nur abwesend sondern auch sehr abweisend an. Aber so schnell gab der Fußballkaiser nicht auf. Er fühlte sich schlecht, und er musste daran etwas ändern. Und wenn er das jetzt nicht gleich tat, dann würde er es vielleicht gar nicht mehr tun.

„Du liebst mich nicht mehr, oder?"

Er hatte versucht keinen Vorwurf daraus zu machen und zu verbergen, wie sehr dieser Gedanke allein ihn schon verletzte, aber im Endeffekt war ihm das wohl nur bedingt gelungen. Zumindest hatte er jetzt Genzos volle Aufmerksamkeit, der sich ruckartig zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn nun entgeistert anstarrte:

„Hast du sie noch alle? Was ist das denn für eine Frage?"

In Karls Augen gab es keinen Grund für seinen Partner so auszuticken, schließlich war er es, der aufgehört hatte ihn zu lieben. Also schob er trotzig das Kinn hoch und maulte zurück:

„Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung."

„Okay, was soll diese dämliche ‚Feststellung' dann bitte schön? Wie kommst du auf so einen Mist?"

Genzo hatte sein Buch inzwischen zugeschlagen und auf die Liege geworfen, und war durch die Terrassentür zu Karl ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und setzte sich nun mit verschränkten Armen ihm gegenüber.

„Na ganz einfach weil es so ist!"

Karl immitierte Genzos abwehrende Haltung und starrte ihn trotzig an.

„Und du hast kein Interesse daran mir mitzuteilen wie du zu diesem bahnbrechenden Ergebnis gekommen bist?"

„Doch schon. Schließlich ist es deine Schuld, dass ich mir eine neue Wohnung suchen muss. Was bin ich Trottel damals auch bei dir in die neue Wohnung mit eingezogen."

„Aha." Genzo traute seinen Ohren kaum. „Weil ich dich also angeblich nicht mehr liebe ziehst du jetzt aus. Wann denn, wenn man fragen darf? Schon morgen?"

Karl sprang auf, den Tränen nahe und hysterisch: „So schnell willst du mich also loswerden? Wusst ich's doch! Du hast einen anderen!"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den Käse? Ich hab keinen anderen, seit die Rückrunde begonnen hat hab ich kaum noch Zeit für dich, was soll ich da mit einem anderen?"

„Aha! Wusst ich's doch! Du hättest also gerne eine Affaire!"

Genzo schlug die Hände überm Kopf zusammen und rollte genervt mit den Augen, während er seinem Lebenspartner dabei zusah, wie der völlig aufgelöst durchs Zimmer tigerte.

„Warum sollte ich denn eine Affaire wollen? Ich hab doch dich. Eine Liebschaft, die man geheim halten muss, reicht mir völlig – vielen Dank auch."

„Jetzt willst du mir auch noch die Schuld dafür geben, dass wir nicht zu unserer Beziehung stehen können?"

„Hör endlich auf, mir die Worte im Mund herumzudrehen…"

„Dann sei endlich ehrlich zu mir!"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du da überhaupt sprichst!"

„Aber ich hab dich doch genau gehört am Telefon. Du hast wieder mit diesem Ozora telefoniert."

Genzo kratzte sich am Kopf. Er erinnerte sich genau an das Telefonat, obwohl das nun schon gut drei Wochen her war. Das erklärte zumindest, warum Karl heute so außer sich war. Wenn er also bei dem Telefonat etwas missverstanden hatte, war es kein Wunder, wenn er jetzt drei Wochen später wegen der kleinsten Kleinigkeit austickte. Schließlich hatten seine Ängste dann schon drei Wochen Zeit gehabt ihm irgendwelche Hirngespinste zu verursachen.

Der japanische Spitzentorwart wusste um Karls Beziehungsängste. Schließlich lebte er nun schon seit über 7 Jahren mit ihm in einer Beziehung und er kannte ihn scho eine ganze Weile länger. Genzo wusste auch, dass Karl nicht wirklich etwas dafür konnte, er war ein gebranntes Kind. Nicht nur, dass er selbst einmal von seiner ersten Liebe ausgenutzt und dann achtlos weggeworfen worden war, auch die recht hässliche Trennung seiner Eltern hatten dem damals noch sehr jungen Kaiser ganz schön zugesetzt.

Nichtsdestotrotz fiel es auch dem sonst ruhigen Genzo häufig schwer, bei Karls oftmals völlig irrationalen Anschuldigungen aus dem Blauen heraus immer ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und was bitte soll ich an jenem Telefonat gesagt haben, was dich darauf schließen lässt, ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du überhaupt von dem Telefonat wusstest."

„Ha! Siehst du, do wolltest es also vor mir verheimlichen."

„Schneider! Jetzt krieg dich endlich mal wieder ein und verhalte dich wie ein Erwachsener!"

„So weit sind wir also schon, Wakabayashi? Du redest mich also nicht einmal mehr mit meinem Vornamen an?"

Genzo platzte schließlich der Kragen. Er sprang auf, stürmte auf seinen Partner zu, pinnte ihn an die Wand und drängte ihn in einen rauen Kuss. Zunächst wurde er mit einem „Fass mich nicht an!" weggedrängt, aber dem zweiten Kuss ergab sich der Blonde schließlich und begann sich zu beruhigen. Genzo kochte zwar noch immer innerlich, aber er gab sich Mühe Karl weiter zu beruhigen und umarmte ihn fest, bis dieser aufgehört hatte zu zittern.

Schließlich geleitete er ihn wieder zurück auf die Couch und zwang ihn sanft aber bestimmt dazu, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er flüsterte, während er ihm über den Rücken strich:

„Wie kommst du nur immer wieder auf diese dummen Ideen, hm? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, ich hab sogar Grünwald verlassen um mit dir hier bei den Bayern zu spielen, oder nicht?"

Doch obwohl Genzo gehofft hatte, das würde Karl beruhigen, schien das nur alles zu verschlimmern, denn Karl schniefte jetzt wieder mehr: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nicht mehr willst, wirklich. Du hast was besseres verdient. Du musst nicht aus falscher Loyalität bei mir bleiben. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn dieser Ozora dich glücklich macht, dann…"

„Was hast du nur die ganze Zeit mit Tsubasa? Wir sind nur Freunde, mehr nicht. Außerdem ist der hetero…"

„Mit wem hast du dann telefoniert? Es gibt nicht viele andere, mit denen du japanisch sprichst…"

Da hatte Karl recht. Schließlich lebte er ja auch in Deutschland, da hatte er schon ganz früh für sich beschlossen, auch so gut deutsch zu lernen, wie er eben konnte. Deshalb war es um so schöner als Karl ihn mit seinem heimlichen japanisch Kurs überrascht hatte, so dass er auch in seiner Landessprache mit ihm reden konnte. Selbst wenn Karl nicht besonders gut japanisch sprechen konnte, empfand Genzo dieses Eingeständnis immer als besonders liebenswert an seinem Partner.

„Ich hab nur mit Tsubasa telefoniert, wirklich. Und mit ihm möchte ich wirklich nicht durchbrennen oder so was, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich finde ihn nicht mal attraktiv. Der ist mir viel zu naiv und außerdem einer meiner ältesten Freunde."

„Aber ich habe doch genau gehört, wie du sagtest, dass du dich hier nicht wohlfühlst und dass du mich verlassen willst…"

Da lag also der Hase begraben. Karls schlechte Grammatik hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen.

„Du Idiot, also wirklich. Da hast du wieder nur die Hälfte mitbekommen und gleich deine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen anstatt noch mal nachzufragen. Also manchmal, echt…"

Genzo fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, während er den noch immer schniefenden fest umarmte.

„Es ging um Deutschland und nicht um dich. Und wenn du bis zum Ende zugehört hättest, dann wüsstest du auch, dass ich wegen dir nicht von hier weggehen werde. Das ist ein Fakt. Also gewöhn dich endlich daran, dass du mich nicht mehr so schnell los wirst."

„Du hast dich so traurig angehört am Telefon…" Karl schnuffelte nur noch leicht, aber er beharrte noch immer auf seine Meinung.

„Du hast Recht, ich hab auch einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte gleich mit dir darüber reden sollen und mich nicht zurückziehen dürfen um darüber hinwegzukommen. Ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass du die falschen Schlüsse ziehen würdest. Es tut mir leid."

„Also gehst du nicht fort?"

„Ohne dich werde ich nirgendwo mehr hingehen. Du hast mein Wort. Solange du mich nicht satt hast, werde ich dich auch nicht mehr verlassen."

„Aber warum warst du denn dann so traurig?"

„Ich hab momentan bloß ein wenig Heimweh. Ich vermisse Japan. Ich mag die deutsche Kultur gerne, aber es ist eben nicht das gleiche, als dort, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Aber du bist mir immer mehr Wert als ein paar schöne Kindheitserinnerungen."

Genzo küsste Karl erneut, der sich nun wieder wie sonst in seine Arme kuschelte, was der japanische Torhüter mit großer Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum du immer noch nicht die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen hast? Du würdest auch hier sofort in der Stammelf der Nationalmannschaft spielen – das weißt du."

„Ja, selbst wenn ich hier mit dir lebe möchte ich dieses letzte bisschen Rest Heimat nicht ganz aufgeben. Ich bin eben von Geburt an kein Deutscher, meine Abstammung gehört genauso zu mir, wie mein Leben jetzt."

„Könntest du denn einfach so zurückgehen?"

„Machst du Witze? Die lecken sich schon seit Jahren nach mir die Finger. Jeder, der in Deutschland gespielt hat, hat dort ein hohes Ansehen…"

„Gut, dann ist es also beschlossene Sache."

Karl machte einen entschlossenen Eindruck, während Genzo irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, er hätte irgendwo den Faden verloren…

„Hä?"

„Unsere Verträge laufen Ende dieser Saison aus. Du bist mir nach Bayern München gefolgt, um mit mir zusammen sein zu können, nun werde ich dir folgen. Lass und nächste Saison in Japan spielen und dir deine Heimat wiedergeben."

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?" Genzo traute seinen Ohren kaum. Er war völlig geplättet und wusste nicht so Recht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Nein, ich war schon lange nicht mehr so klar wie jetzt. Seit meine Mutter gestorben ist, und meine Schwester jetzt endlich geheiratet hat und sie in guten Händen ist, hält mich hier nichts mehr. Es macht mir nicht wirklich Spaß hier bei Bayern München zu spielen, obwohl das früher immer mein größter Traum war. Und ich weiß, dass du dich hier von Anfang an nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt hast. Also, lass uns gemeinsam eine neue Herausforderung suchen und nach Japan gehen!"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass die J-League nicht mit der Bundesliga zu vergleichen ist, oder?"

„Wir sind auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten, Genzo. Du weißt, dass bald neue Talente nachrücken werden. Und die Bundesliga ist schnellebiger als andere Ligen. Genug Geld haben wir auch verdient, dass wir bis ans Lebensende versorgt sind – du weißt, dass wir beide keine hohen Ansprüche stellen. Außerdem sind unsere größten Herausforderungen so oder so die Länderspiele – die wir auch weiterhin antreten werden – egal in welcher Liga wir spielen. Abgesehen davon…"

„Ja?" Genzo wusste noch immer nicht wie ihm eigentlich geschah, aber er spürte instinktiv, dass da noch etwas Wichtiges fehlte, als sein Geliebter zögerte.

„Abgesehen davon spiele ich mit dem Gedanken Trainer für die Jugend zu werden. Und wir beide wissen, wie in Deutschland mit der Fußballjugend umgesprungen wird." Karl klang bitter, obwohl er ja selbst von eben diesen Trainern zu einem der besten Spieler der Welt erzogen worden war. Und auch Genzo hatte in Deutschland einiges einstecken müssen, er wusste, wovon Karl sprach.

„Und ich wünsche mir Kinder zu trainieren, die spielen, weil sie Spaß daran haben. Das sieht man in Deutschland oftmals viel zu selten. Und ich finde den Spaß daran hat man uns viel zu früh ausgetrieben. Ich habe die Illusion, dass es in einem Land, in dem der Fußball keinen so unglaublich hohen Stellenwert hat, möglich sein wird, den Jugendlichen diesen Spaß länger zu erhalten."

Genzo wusste auch ohne dass sein Partner es aussprach wie schwer es ihm noch immer fiel zu akzeptieren, dass sie beide keine eigenen Kinder haben konnten. Karl hatte immer von einer großen Familie und vielen Kindern geträumt – zumindest bis er festgestellt hatte, dass er auf Männer stand. Diesen Traum hatte er offensichtlich noch immer nicht ganz aufgegeben. Und wenn Genzo darüber nachdachte, war er auch sehr glücklich darum. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch in ein paar Jahren die Erlaubnis erhalten würden Kinder zu adoptieren. Und bis dahin, konnte er seinem Partner gerne erlauben, wenigstens ein paar Kids zu trainieren.

„Das ist dein völliger Ernst, nicht wahr?"

Als Karl ernst nickte, küsste Genzo ihn keuch ein weiteres Mal, gleich dem, wie damals, als er ihm zum ersten Mal seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Damals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er dafür einen Kinnhaken kassieren würde – zumindest hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie wirklich eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden. Und jetzt?

„Okay, dann lass uns beide wirklich ein neues Abenteuer starten. Bis dahin müssen wir aber definitiv noch an deinem japanisch arbeiten, nicht dass du da auch nur die Hälfte mitkriegst…" frotzelte Genzo schließlich als Karl sich ein Couchkissen schnappte und ihn vermöbelte.

Nachdem sie sich spielerisch eine Weile mit den Kissen verprügelt hatten, schaffte es Genzo schließlich die Oberhand zu gewinnen und drückte Karl fest unter sich in die Kissen, wo er ihn erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann.

Das war der Anpfiff zu ihrem neuen, gemeinsamen Abenteuer – und zwar auf die angenehmste Art und Weise.

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 1. August 2009


End file.
